histoire de vie
by Azniv
Summary: voici des vignettes Tiva trouvées par hasard. Elles s'inscrivent dans mes deux principales histoires 'Yeroushalaim" et "Al Rosanna" mais peuvent être lues seules.
1. Chapter 1

Il resta la regarder longuement. En faisant le moindre bruit possible.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Un fils. Un bébé magnifique. Et si vous lui demandiez son avis le plus beau de tous.

Le portrait de sa mère. D'épais cheveux bruns. Un petit nez parfait. Des yeux profonds. Un regard déjà curieux et malin.

A peine l'avait il prit dans les bras qu'il avait essayer d'attraper les doigts de sa main. Un garçon fort et éveillé.

Son fils.

Comme toujours Ziva avait été courageuse et n'avait pas crié malgré la douleur et le refus de la péridurale. Son petit soldat. Son amour. Son âme sœur.

Ce qu'il avait dit quelques mois plus tôt au bleu était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de contrat de mariage pour s'appartenir l'un l'autre. Ils étaient une évidence. L'un sans l'autre, rien ne fonctionnait correctement.

Il ne fonctionnait pas correctement sans elle.

Elle n'était pas là et il oubliait tout. Ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. A part son manque.

Sa Ziva.

Il s'approcha du lit où elle dormait profondément. Carresa ses boucles brunes sauvages. Et sa peau olive. Il aimait chaque parcelle de cette peau, de ce corps si magnifique même trois heures après avoir donné naissance à leur enfant.

Elle lui avait fait la plus belle preuve d'amour.

Un enfant.

Oui. Il avait raison depuis le départ. Jamais un bout de papier pourrait changer cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici des Tiva comme promis. J'essaierais, selon ce que ma muse voudra bien me souffler dans rajouter, sans pour autant écrire une histoire particulière sur ce couple. En tout cas, pas pour le moment, il me reste encore beaucoup de boulot en chantier.

Elles ne sont pas en ordre chronologiques, ne sont pas forcément liées les unes des autres.

Mais je le répète, si vous avez des idées pour ce couple, je veux bien les écrire, ce serait un exellent exercice pour moi car je n'arrive pas des masses à les développer je trouve.

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes vos critiques positives ou négatives

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Non non Tony sors d'ici. MAINTENANT!

La voix au doux accent moyen oriental lui chantait encore aux oreilles. Le cri de détresse…Oui c'était le bon mot. Le cri de détresse qu'il y avait entendu le harcelait.

Et maintenant de l'autre coté de la porte de l'appartement de Ziva, il attendait, patiemment, qu'elle accepte de lui ouvrir. Encore une fois.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa automatiquement. Et serra sa mâchoire devant le visage gonflé de larmes.

-…Je peux?

Elle se recula juste et il se relaxa. Au moins il n'avait pas passer la dernière demi-heure dans ce corridor froid à attendre…son bon vouloir.

-Tu va bien? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle refusait de relever la tête vers lui.

Pour seule réponse, elle se retourna vers son salon.

Il se contenta de fermer la porte d'entrée et de la suivre. Sans pour autant se défaire de son manteau. Mieux valait se tenir prêt à se retirer rapidement, si besoin.

-Tu veux en parler?

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa.

-Je prendrais cela pour un non. Encore…

Zut, cela était sortis tout seul. Il gagna un regard noir. Au moins une réaction.

-Et bien, moi, j'aimerais en parler Zi…

-Et parler de quoi Tony se leva-t-elle. Comment après avoir été assez stupide pour m'être fait abusée pendant des mois dans une cellule en Somalie, j'ai put me laisser avoir par un coup d'un soir et tomber enceinte! Alors que je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir rester dans ce pays, que mon père à des projets de punitions pour moi qui ne suis qu'une traître envers le Mossad. Que…Que tu…te propose bêtement de devenir un père pour ce bébé…Bébé que je ne suis même pas certaine de garder…de…De vouloir…Que Gibbs quand il va l'apprendre va vouloir nous tuer et après nous virer de son équipe. Que mon père ne laissera pas cela impuni…Que…Que…

Le cousin sur son sofa paya le prix de sa frustration. Et se transforma en amas de plumes.

-C'est un début…Tu devrais te calmer maintenant, je ne suis pas certain que cela est bon pour le bébé

Second regard noir. Ca va, il n'avait pas encore de blessure physique a déploré. Il avait encore un peu de marge.

-Ne prends pas mon bébé comme excuse grogna-t-elle.

Tout en se rasseyant.

-Ton père ne t'approchera pas tant que l'équipe sera autour de toi, et il va sans dire que je ne te laisserais aller nulle part. Plus jamais. Dit il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui lui semblait encore plus fragile.

Non pas qu'il admettrait une seule fois qu' il la considérait comme fragile…Jamais.

-Et tu n'es pas une idiote parce que tu as accepte une histoire d'un soir. Ni parce que de cette histoire se conclue par une grossesse. reprit il en la rejoignant sur le sofa.

Assez loin quand même.

-Et les règles, surtout celles de Gibbs sont faites pour être brisées. Pour le coté idiot, ce n'est pas une nouvelle n'Est-ce pas?

-Tu es un nigaud Dinozzo dit elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes…Non? Dit il d'un ton léger.

Qu'elle ne trouva pas si léger que cela. Elle releva la tête. Et regarda dans le vide.

Il s'autorisa à se rapprocher d'elle.

A passer son bras autour d'elle. Elle se raidit. Il se raidit. Prêt a reculer.

Il inspira et redressa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle aimait cela. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers lui. Les yeux brillants.

-Tony…Tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique.

-Je t'ai pas déjà montré jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

-Il pourrait te tuer.

-Ce serait pas le premier à essayer…

-Je pourrais te tuer…

-Tu as déjà été tenté…Et je suis encore la.

-Et si tu en as marre de ce bébé…

-Cela fait combien de temps que l'on se supporte? Il ne peut pas être pire que sa maman…

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Il se cala dans le sofa, toujours un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le suivit, sa tête dans son cou.

Pourquoi Rivkin, pourquoi Saleem, pourquoi ce bébé…


	3. Chapter 3 Deux mamans

Cette petite vignette n'est pas une TIVA même si le couple y apparait.

C'est un chapitre que j'avais écrit pour la trilogie de Yeroushalaim (que vous pourrez retrouver sur ce même site si vous ne la connaissez pas encore...Il parait que cela se laisse lire ;-) ) mais que je n'inclurais pas dedans.

Me suis dit que cela interesserais peut être des gens.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Juliette se retourna en entendant les pleurs de sa fille. Dinozzo, dépité ne pouvait que la caliner en attendant que son chagrin d'enfant ne s'estompe. Déjà, Ziva et Juliette venaient à leur rencontre. Aaron les dépassa, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller bouder sous le bureau du « patron »

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ziva en regardant la réaction de son fils.

-Un petit problème à l'école. Il semblerait que notre fille soit une menteuse…Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Suis pas une menteuse. Suis pas une menteuse…

-Alors pourquoi la maîtresse t'a punie Sara, explique nous…dit il patient.

La petite continua de se cacher dans son cou. Le col de sa superbe chemine Armani était trempé de larmes et de…il préférait même pas y penser.

-La maîtresse…Elle a dit que j'étais une menteuse…Mais c'est pas vrai papa…Je te jure c'est pas vrai.

-Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle a dit ça princesse? Demanda doucement Juliette.

-Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais deux mamans…releva-t-elle la tête. Et elle m'a pas cru…Elle dit que c'est pas possible. Mais c'est possible…Hein…Ma copine Cynthia à l'école elle aussi elle a deux mamans…Mais pas de papa…C'est pas sa faute…C'est comme ça…Moi….Moi j'ai deux mamans et un papa et un tonton Timmy….

Les trois adultes restèrent se regarder. Serrant les dents…Comment éclaircir la situation…Ziva marmonna quelque chose en hébreux que Juliette préféra ne pas comprendre.

-Tu sais. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir comme toi deux mamans…C'est pour cela que ta maîtresse ne t'as pas crue. Parce que ce n'est pas courant.

-Mais Cynthia…

-Eh ben on va dire que Cynthia est une petite fille qui a de la chance comme toi. Continua Juliette.

-Tu viendras la voir la maîtresse pour lui dire…Hein maman Juliette.

-Ima et moi on ira la voir.

-Dès demain matin assura Ziva qui avait l'attention tourné vers son fils.

Elle fit signe à Dinozzo de la suivre sous le bureau. Il la suivit se disant qu'être parent était vraiment un job à plein temps.

-Eh fiston qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-On a un petit garçon qui semble boudé…Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas Aaron?

Deux yeux noirs les fixèrent et Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère. Même (ou surtout) quand il faisait la tête.

-C'est pas juste.

-Qu'Est-ce qui n'est pas juste? Continua-t-elle patiemment.

-Sara…Elle a le droit à deux mamans…Et pas moi…Comment qu'elle peut avoir deux mamans et pas moi alors qu'on est toujours frère et sœur?

Quelle logique implacable…Ils n'avaient pas penser a cela. Aucun d'entre eux…Ils venaient de se faire avoir dans leur conte de fée par un enfant de 5ans. Maugréa dans sa tête Dinozzo. Splendide.

Ziva se tourna vers Juliette qui essuyait les dernières larmes de leur fille tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait sous le bureau de Gibbs. Gibbs qui entra suivit de prêt par McGee et Vermont, sacs à dos à l'épaule.

-Eh Dinozzo. Content de te voir parmi nous. Je peux savoir ce que tu fait à genoux devant mon bureau?

Tony et Ziva se relevèrent pour laisser voir un petit garçon encore tout boudant et attendant des réponses à ses questions.

-Eh Kiddo. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe…

-Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème patron.

Le regard « tu crois ça » de Gibbs lui répondit.

-On a un manque de maman…répondit doucement Ziva.

Les yeux de leur patron s'adoucirent et circulèrent entre elle et Juliette. Cette dernière portant toujours Sara s'approcha.

-Tu sais Aaron, ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur a deux mamans qu'elle n'est plus ta sœur…

-Alors ça fait que moi aussi j'ai deux mamans répondit il visiblement plein d'espoir.

Tony se passa une main las dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers McGee qui restait regarder de loin la réaction des deux femmes maintenant de nouveau devant le bureau de Gibbs. Gibbs qui les observait comme lorsqu'il est prêt à aboyer ses ordres. Un peu plus doux cependant.

Juliette regarda Ziva. Ziva regarda Juliette. Cette dernière sourit et haussa les épaules.

-On peut dire cela articula enfin Ziva en se penchant vers lui. Quand je ne suis pas là, Juliette prendra soin de toi, comme elle le fait pour ta sœur. Tu lui obéiras, comme tu le fais avec moi.

-Et je pourrais aller aussi dormir chez elle et tonton McGee?

-Oui. Si tu es sage. Comme Sara…

-Cooooooool dit il maintenant souriant à la Dinozzo.

Les adultes se détendirent et le regardèrent rejoindre sa sœur. Gibbs resta regarder ses quatre agents.

-Ils vous en fallut du temps…lâcha-t-il dans son grognement habituel. La journée est finie. Rentrez à la maison.

Vermont la première les salua, ravie de pouvoir s'éclipser non sans avoir donné un coup d'œil vers McGee qui le lui rendit. Tandis que les deux autres femmes rassemblaient les affaires des jumeaux. Tony empaquetant son sac.

* * *

voilà voilou, ca casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais bon...Pourquoi pas...


End file.
